


[niorb]愉悦犯

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: *荣在！荣在！荣在！*OOC是我的
Kudos: 2





	[niorb]愉悦犯

**Author's Note:**

> *荣在！荣在！荣在！  
> *OOC是我的

月光照不进来的二平房间，男人略长的指甲在铁床的栏杆上一下一下敲着，清脆的声音在安静的走廊里回响，像死神的丧钟般，和黑夜的恐惧一起渗入皮肤。  
林在范是杀人犯。  
打破这寂静的是锁链被解开的声音，接着是熟悉的，警棍头部一下一下划过铁门栏杆的声音和这期间从容的脚步声。  
是那狱警。  
最后那脚步声停在了自己的门前，林在范睁开猎豹般凌厉的双眸，视线从人干净的皮靴，藏蓝色笔直的裤筒，黑色的腰带束在腰上，胸口银色的铭牌刻着清楚的「警长 朴珍荣」几个字。  
警长宽阔的后背挡住了唯一的光源，习惯于黑暗的林在范还是能看清朴珍荣的神情，弯起的嘴角和不带笑意的眼神。  
“许久不见，警长xi还是没变，”林在范双手垫在了脑后，换了个余韵的姿势面对朴珍荣，“特意来告别？”  
朴珍荣低着头，抬了抬手腕警棍拨弄着门锁，发出一声冷哼：“我会送任何一个死刑犯最后一程。”  
林在范不置可否地别开了头，耳边却想起了锁链落地的声音，那人踏着皮鞋走近，林在范警觉地想坐起来，却被人顺势压着肩膀趴在了床上。  
“但只有你，是例外。”  
朴珍荣的嘴靠得他耳朵很近，低声说话时的呼吸让他不自觉缩了缩脖子，两手被反剪压在腰上，双腿也被他结实的大腿压制着，却唯独给了他说话的能力，林在范扬起头，从泛黄的枕巾中，嘴角扯了下。  
“朴珍荣，你已经致我于死地了。”  
压着他膝窝的腿悄然移到了床上，身上一沉，朴珍荣坐在了他大腿上，攥着警棍的手从大腿后颈顺着背肌划到腰窝，再是臀缝，最后顶在了那个隐秘的位置，林在范叹了口气，原来如此。  
“在范xi已经明白自己的处境了吗？很好，”朴珍荣单手解开了自己的腰带，居高临下露出了审判者的笑容，“接受姐姐经受过的痛苦吧，姐夫。”  
两年前的那个晚上，朴珍荣接到电话赶到姐姐住的公寓楼下，7层的窗台前，从来体面美好的姐姐披头散发着，身上一袭白裙黑色的血迹玷污，朴珍荣听到姐姐嘶声裂肺，绝望地哭喊着，“...这样的我，你满意了吗？”  
随后将自己投向空中。  
朴珍荣感觉一个世纪过去了，大脑被悲伤和愤怒充斥着不能思考，眼泪滑进嘴里又苦又涩，他跪倒在姐姐的尸体前，拳头砸在地上沙石磨出了血丝，从颤抖的牙关憋出那个姐姐生前最后喊出的名字。  
“林...在...范...”  
那天之后，朴珍荣下定决心，要改变，变得比那个男人更狠毒，然后找到他，全数奉还。

本就宽松的囚服被人三两下扒下来，林在范两手被分别铐在床头，露出优美的手臂线条，林在范的肩膀比之前消瘦了些，背部肌肉却还是紧致有型，朴珍荣俯下身咬在人肩膀，冰冷的警棍在人臀肉间磨蹭。林在范知道自己逃不过，只是觉得朴珍荣越发地不和谐。  
就像现在，虽然是“报复”，朴珍荣咬在自己背上的力度却更像调情，连着在自己腰间摩挲的手和大腿上明显的一团硬热。甚至那带着皮手套的手，还顺着裤缝溜到了他两腿间那团肉上。林在范对自己的处境倒不是很担心，反正今晚一过是冰冷的尸体一条，只是身上这位狱警...  
“和愉悦犯呆久了吗，珍荣？”  
朴珍荣皱起了眉，空着的手狠狠在林在范的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，留下一圈红印，不禁倒吸一口气，还没来得及反口，林在范的腰就被朴珍荣提了起来变成跪在床上的姿势，铁床和手铐跟着发出声音，兴致缺缺的林在范只听见身后人低声的笑。  
一年没见，林在范不得不承认自己的小叔子长进了很多，从前乖巧背着手害羞的少年如今已经成为了在他身后熟练玩弄人阴茎的“惯犯”，就像自己做了很多遍似的，朴珍荣的手指从囊袋揉到龟头，皮质手套的触感在体液的作用下冰凉湿滑，本是为了促进射精而做的程序，此时却变得像是某种独特的情趣。  
“嗯...”  
一个激灵，林在范弓着腰从喉间泄出一声轻哼，朴珍荣整个手包裹着了他的阴茎，轻轻用力搓揉，禁欲太久带来的副作用就是林在范的反应格外地大，朴珍荣沉着眼看着人轻轻颤动的后背，舌尖在人耳廓上轻舔着。  
“监控的线路我已经切断了。”  
还真是仁慈呢...  
林在范在心里愤愤，身体还是诚实地对朴珍荣每一个挑逗作出反应。他释放在即，朴珍荣却突然抽出了手，带着湿滑前液的手掰开了林在范的臀肉，皮手套在后穴的褶皱边按压了下就贸然戳进一个指节。林在范不禁憋出了一身薄汗，原来是先礼后兵。  
朴珍荣紧闭着唇缝抿成一条线，平时习惯的弧度也变成了略微下垂的角度，他从林在范背上起来，低眉睥睨着身下的人，后穴对第一次入侵的异物排斥的厉害，加上皮手套在肉壁的纠缠下极难深入，前后两难的境地让林在范很不好受，摆明了就是想让他开口求饶，林在范回头时，透过汗津津的额发对上了那双没有温度的双眼。  
“给个痛快...想这么说来着，”林在范勾起了嘴角，笑得无所畏惧，“太能忍耐在监狱可不是什么好事。”  
身后的年轻狱警歪了歪头，终于脱下了皮手套丢在一边，直起身子下了床，提着林在范转到床沿坐着，朴珍荣抱着双手，审视着林在范身上皱巴巴的黑白条纹囚服，还有两腿间一个格外打眼的小帐篷，然后抬脚踩了上去。  
林在范吃痛地呻吟，朴珍荣很是满意他这般受害者的模样，锃亮的靴尖从人顶部蹭到底，力道从轻到重，同为男人就能很好地把握让人疼痛却不至于昏迷的力度，看着林在范的阴茎在自己施暴下渐渐疲软，异样的满足感充斥着他。  
“就是这根肮脏的东西，就是它...间接害死了我姐姐。”  
林在范已然一身冷汗，单看现在的情况，眼前的男人仿佛才是十恶不赦的魔鬼，林在范努力抬起酸疼的一条腿，踹在人膝盖上，才能喘上两口气，只是朴珍荣变得更阴暗了——尽管他露出了林在范今晚看到的最明显的微笑。  
边解开了裤子的拉链，边扒下林在范的裤子，朴珍荣握着自己的阴茎在林在范的臀缝间摩挲，不完全的润滑让只进入一个头部都异常艰难，林在范体会的是撕裂般的痛，朴珍荣也在咬着牙坚持，他早已做好心理准备，自己痛，就要把十倍的痛还回去。  
这么想着，适应了紧致甬道后，朴珍荣攥紧林在范的腰，手和胯配合着将狰狞全数埋入，两人皆是呼吸一滞，林在范更是半天才咽下一口气，而后就感到体内缓慢动作的那根肉刃。阴茎在干涩的肠道里抽动着，坚硬龟头破开层层软肉又全数脱离，根部带着翻出穴口粉红的内肉，朴珍荣只觉得心理的报复欲和施虐欲渐渐被最本能的性欲替代，林在范的身体让他有快感了，这样的认知超出了他定义的背德，却又让他异常兴奋。  
舌尖不自觉润湿干燥的下唇，吞咽口水的动作带动喉结的滚动，朴珍荣松开手看着林在范被掐红的臀肉和微塌的腰窝，抽出了阴茎把人翻了个面正对自己，分开两条腿支在腰间，沾染了前液和肠液进入地比刚才更顺利，过分的深入也让林在范软了身子，呻吟却拔高了一个调。  
“嗯哼…这样吗？”  
朴珍荣噙着笑意，抽出一点又挺进去，龟头隐约戳到了深处的腺体，只消轻轻一按林在范的肠道就湿软一分，几番折腾下来竟和女性阴户一般。  
双手攥紧了栏杆，林在范随着朴珍荣的顶弄摇晃着如大海上的一叶扁舟，快感一波一波拍打着他的大脑，小腹仿佛有一团火在烧，把他的理智都烧个精光，睁开迷蒙的双眼，他眼底带笑。于是林在范也跟着笑了。  
“…果然是愉悦犯。”

Fin


End file.
